the_avenged_sevenfoldfandomcom-20200215-history
Seize The Day (Song)
"Seize the Day" is a song by Avenged Sevenfold, the song is released as the fourth single from their third album City of Evil. "Seize the Day" has been released on July 27, 2010 as a downloadable track in Rock Band 2 along with "Nightmare" and "Scream". The video depicts a couple in love and expecting a child. Matt's friends (the rest of Avenged Sevenfold) come to his house to make plans to rob a liquor store. In the process, Matt gets caught by the police while the others drive off, leaving him behind. Matt goes to jail, where after Matt's girlfriend comes to visit him. They get into a fight; while driving home his girlfriend is hit by a van. A funeral scene follows, and her casket is lowered into the ground; Synyster Gates is shown playing the song's guitar solo on top of her casket. At the end of the video, Matt is at her grave, with their son, who had survived the crash, and is also standing over her grave when the rest of the band come over to him. Matt picks up his son, and they all walk away. The video tells a story, similar to the Guns N' Roses' video 'November Rain'. M. Shadows said, "It's not us driving around in cool cars and just chilling, you know? It has a story and Guns N' Roses did those videos the best. It wasn't about looking cool and being flashy, it was about being real and showing the scenario and being true to the video." They also made a remake of the video from the band Anderson's song Trial and Temptation, where they go and rob the store. The girl in the video is Matt's wife in real life. Lyrics: Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time But I'm too young to worry These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past I found you here, now please just stay for a while I can move on with you around I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever? I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture) Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in No longer needed here so where do we go? Will you take a journey tonight, follow me past the walls of death? But girl, what if there is no eternal life? I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture) Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over Trials in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here Please tell me what we have is real So, what if I never hold you, yeah, or kiss your lips again? Woooaaah, so I never want to leave you and the memories of us to see I beg don't leave me Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over Trials in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here Please tell me what we have is real Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day then continues in the background I stand here alone Falling away from you, no chance to get back home I stand here alone Falling away from you, no chance to get back home Category:Songs Category:Singles